The Kiss That Can Transform The Situation
by FullmetalKyoruLover222
Summary: Can a kiss really transform the situation in a person's life? Sure it can make you fall in love, but it's different for the Sohma's! When THEY say that it has a totally different meaning, if you know what I'm saying! Lets see what effect it has on Tohru Honda at least! :) BTW: This is a KyoXTohru story.
1. Chapter 1

" Hurry up!" Tohru heard Kyo calling from the front door, as impatient as always. Tohru scrambled around the kitchen grabbing her bags and books, all while trying to fix the bows in her hair... typical Tohru...

"C-coming!", Tohru stuttered, tripping through the front door. Of course Kyo bent over and caught her falling body, but it was different. He grabbed her hand like he always did when she was falling but, she felt an odd tingling sensation run from the tips of her pale fingers up her spine and into her head causing her to momentarily die inside.

" Are you ok? Your such a clutz you know that?", Kyo scolded her as he helped her to stabilize her feet on the ground. She felt the same tingle as he helped her, and dropped her books! She was just so shocked that they fell through her arms. Kyo's eyes widened, why was she so jumpy? Tohru immediately bent down to pick them up, and began apologizing quickly.

" Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry first I tripped and then I dropped all of my books! I am such a klutz, I'm so sorry!", Tohru bowed over and over again. Kyo took one step backward and scratched the back of his head nervously, half smiling. Then Tohru felt a small bop on her head and looked up to see Kyo smiling at her. That smile made her mouth feel all staticy too!

" Tohru... Its.. your... fine..." Kyo tried to say it was okay, but all that came out were sentence fragments. As Tohru smiled back, everything fell into an awkward silence. They both were trying to think of a way to break it, without making it even more awkward. Kyo just turned away his face flushed red and a little embarrassed. Suddenly he felt a hand slide into his and he turned his head towards Tohru abruptly. His auburn eyes wide and confused. Tohru just gave him a funny smile, not knowing why he was giving her that look. Kyo could tell Tohru was confused too and looked down at his hand, as his way of signaling to them. Tohru as clueless as ever looked down too, and saw her hand in his and blushed like mad. She didn't even realize she had grabbed it! As she yanked it out in a non-offending matter.

" I-I'm... sorry... about that!", Tohru squealed, rubbing her other arm with that hand. She looked away from his glowing face she couldn't look at him, her cheeks were too red. Kyo swallowed a big gulp, causing him to blush as well. Neither of them moved though, for the next five minutes they stood completely still. Tohru snuck quick little glances at Kyo every once and a while, he looked so confused... and handsome. Tohru tried to erase that last part from her mind but couldn't. Little did Tohru know the times she was looking away from Kyo, he was looking at her. It was kinda like they were coincidentally switching off, and it was funny! Tohru took a step forward finally, and Kyo looked at her oddly. Tohru turned her head back and smiled at the perplexed look on Kyo's face.

" Well, we can't just stand here all day, we have school don't we?", Tohru smiled, and grabbed Kyo's hand again. Kyo's eyes lit up again, but in different way this time, in a nice way. He was surprised, but he didn't mind at all and started walking. As soon as he started walking Tohru slowed down to let him catch up, he shoved the other hand in a pocket and looked away. This made Tohru laugh a little bit, and Kyo blush a little bit. Once they had gotten to school and in the classroom, everyone was staring at them and they were confused as to why. Even Uo and Hana were wide eyed, as Tohru walked over to them.

" Um Uo why are they staring at me and Kyo? We always come in together.", Tohru asked, tilting her head. Uo' face flushed now knowing the situation at hand.

" Ya but do you always come in TOGETHER?", Uo asked,

while pointing towards their interlocked fingertips. They both looked at each others hands, pulled them apart at the same time, and blushed. Uo and Hana rolled their eyes and sat back down in their seats. As Tohru hurried awkwardly to the back of the room and plunked down on her chair. Kyo slithered after her and sat in the chair across from her as he always did. Yuki sat adjacent to the two of them as well as Uo and Hana. Tohru kept sneaking small looks at Kyo when suddenly the announcements began.

" Hello class, good morning!", The teacher bellowed.

" Good morning, Mrs. Tatakai!", Everyone answered loudly. She bowed, and began...

" As you all know we have the annual spring dance coming up and I would love to have all of you attend! It's on Friday, in the cafeteria. We are also still looking for volunteers to help decorate the space for Friday. Please you may talk to me or Mr. Takahashi for more details!", The teacher announced. Then began the idle chatter of the kids in their seats, as they asked others if they planned on going. Thats also when kids started asking dates! As Tohru sat in her seat she shifted around uncomfortably, not knowing if she was even going to go. She thought no-one would ask her anyway so what was the point. As she laid down her head on her desk, Kyo looked up and over at her wondering if he should ask her to the dance. She looked either tired or sad and he wanted to help her.

suddenly Tohru felt a tap on the shoulder though, and as she looked up she saw Yuki's face beaming at her.

" Oh Yuki, hi!", Tohru greeted, sitting up fully. Yuki rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

" Uh , would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" Yuki asked. Kyo, with his cat like hearing perked up, his eyes turning bright amber with fear. He thought that if Tohru said yes they would fall in love and he couldn't let that happen... He loved Tohru, alot!

Tohru was shocked by this, not expecting anyone especially Yukito ask her, so she thought for a minute and looked over at Kyo for guidance. He showed no emotion but fear in his face, and she didn't like it. Once Tohru turned back to Yuki though she smiled, she knew what her decision was...

" Yuki... I... can't go to the dance with you i'm sorry." Tohru felt leave her lips, she felt like saying yes would've been the wrong thing to do, she didn't know why it just was. Kyo was just as shocked as Tohru was herself to hear those words, he thought for sure Tohru would have said yes! Apparently not though. This was helping to build up his courage, and he had decided one thing...

_**He was going to ask Tohru to the dance, if it killed him!**_


	2. Am I Missing Something?

Tohru looked into Yuki's eyes, they were sad and scared. He looked about ready to cry, and Tohru couldn't stand it! She shifted around in her seat again and covered her face with her hands, not knowing what else to say besides...

" I'm so sorry!" As Tohru stood up and ran out of the awkward classroom everything was silent. Even the teacher said nothing she just looked around the room then at the door one of her students just burst through. Everyone then turned and faced Yuki, their eyes were full of questions and nothing but. Yuki slid back into his chair carefully, looking down not making eye contact with them. Kyo was so unaware of why she had run out that he rose out of his seat and headed for the door himself. The teacher was also annoyed by another student trying to leave and halted him.

" Excuse me Mr. Sohma but where do you think your going?", She asked in an annoyed voice. Kyo turned to her and gave the woman a deadly look, and spoke.

" I'm going to help her.." Then he darted out the door before another word could be said about the matter. Once again the room was silent and all that could be heard was the breathing of the students.

With Kyo...

All he could hear was his own breathing and the sound of his feet scuffing against that just-polished floor. Once he had stopped running, and looking around he got curious. He had ran around almost the whole school and still there was no sign of Tohru!

" Tohru!", He began to call out. " Tohru!" He was growing tired of all of this running. When he was walking by the girls bathroom he heard sniffling, and he had a hunch on who it was.

" Tohru! Is that you?", Kyo shouted into the bathroom. Tohru was in there, and heard him, as she turned on the sink to wash off her face. Her mascara was all over her cheeks and her lipstick somehow got on her chin, she looked like a sad clown. She had finally stopped crying but didn't want Kyo to see her like this, she didn't want anyone to see her like this!

" Tohru if you're in there please come out!", Kyo begged, as Tohru turned the water off. She dried it and looked in the mirror and headed for the door. Kyo sighed and looked at the door one last time before he turned around to leave.

" Wait!" Kyo heard a familiar voice from behind him say. He spun around quickly to find a emotionally-beaten-down Tohru Honda. He was so shocked that he ran up to her suddenly.

" Are you ok?!", Kyo asked desperately. Tohru didn't know why he sounded so sad. She nodded solemnly and smiled.

" Ya I'm fine but why did you come after me Kyo?", Tohru asked smiling and confused. Kyo blushed, he did kinda just run out of class and after her, but why? It was because he cared but he couldn't really say that, that would just be awkward and weird.

" I came because... I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow!", Kyo let it escape on accident and as soon as it had come out there was no putting it back in. Tohru's eyes widened, a look of oatl shock yet happiness on her face. Kyo blushed enormously, like he had two cherries on his cheeks. Tohru didn't know what to say, this was the last thing she expected Kyo to do and yet here they were! Kyo began to scratch his head nervously, awaiting an answer. Tohru didn't know why but something inside her heart was telling her to say yes. So...

" Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you!", Tohru bowed, and Kyo's face widened with joy and shock.

" Great!", Kyo smiled back. Tohru was so close and they both seemed to be in the moment... Kyo slipped his hand lightly on to her cheek and she blushed, knowing what was going to happen. Before Tohru really wasn't sure if she was in love with Kyo but in this moment she was sure, and she was ok with what he was gonna do! As Kyo leaned in so did Tohru then... RING! The bell went off right before their lips touched and they both pulled away and pretended like that didn't almost happen.

They both took a step back and smiled awkwardly at each other, until Uo and Hana came over to break the tension. As they reached Tohru they could see the awkwardness in the air, and Hana could detect the waves of awkwardness and romance. (How Lovely!)

" Uh hey Tohru you missed the whole homeroom period are you ok?", Uo asked turning to Tohru. The blush was still on Tohru's face so she wasn't really thinking right now. All she could think about was how she had almost just kissed Kyo, and it was so cute! So in return to Uo's question Tohru simply began giggling like a schoolgirl and walked away. Even Kyo gave a small chuckle, then walked in the other direction. Uo and Hana were left there with nothing else to say but...

**_" Am I missing something?"_**

_And of course Uo and Hana had missed alot!_


	3. Don't Stray From The Path, My Love!

The rest of school sped by, neither Kyo or Tohru paying much attention to the lesson's. All they could think about was tomorrow! Caused by the secret love they felt for each other, they wanted to make sure it was perfect! When the last bell rang was when it hit them both:

**_Neither of them knew how to dance!_**

As Tohru gathered her book's and arranged them in her bag, she watched Yuki leave the classroom right away. He always waited for her and Kyo, she knew he was mad and that made her sad. Once she had finished packing her bag, she tightened a loose bow in her hair and headed for the door. As she exited she noticed Kyo waiting outside and smiled, wondering how he got done so fast. As she approached him she blinked nervously, even though she shouldn't be nervous around him she was... but why?

Kyo heard her footsteps behind him and spun around as she approached, trying not to look to happy.

" I'm sorry did I make you wait long?", Tohru apologized like she always did, and Kyo waved it off like usual.

" No, lets just go.", Kyo said edgily. Tohru was a bit cut by his edge, but ignored it. As they began their departure for home no-one said anything to each other, not a word.

1 minute in the hallway they were about to lock lips and now there lips were locked closed, it just didn't make sense! As the time dragged on they walked boredly, until Tohru saw a flower patch on the side of the road and was fascinated!

" Oh wow!", Tohru whispered to herself, as she looked at Kyo then back to the field. She bit her lip knowing that separating from Kyo would be a bad idea, but he wouldn't even notice would he? If she was gone for just a second? So she decided to just take a moment, and snuck away. As she tiptoed off the path and into the soft grass, she took her shoes off and carried them; stopping every few feet to wiggle her toes and feel the soil beneath her feet. To Tohru it felt like the feeling of new life, and she loved it!

Kyo walking mindlessly ahead not looking around him finally arrived home and was about to step inside when he noticed something... His shoe was untied! As he bent down to tie his relentless shoe he noticed the absence of Tohru and his heart jumped! As he rose quickly he looked around for her, and nothing! His heart began to race as he ran back down the path.

" Tohru! Tohru!", He shouted worriedly, now walking at a very fast pace.

_**Meanwhile with Tohru...**_

Tohru hadn't quite realized how far she had gone until she turned around and realized she could no longer even see the road she had strayed from. All the muscles in Tohru's legs began to tense up; shivers running up and down her spine. She wondered if Kyo even knew she was gone...


	4. Friend Zoned?

_**Ok guys I really really really love getting comments and so far I haven't gotten any on this story, so if you wouldn't mind please try and comment on this chapter! They inspire me to write more, better, and quicker! I love seeing theses e-mails come in when I get home from school so enjoy!**_

Tohru looked all around and didn't know what to do or say; she was so alone. Kyo came running up the path at cat like speed and finally saw her in the distance of a field.

( He has cat like eyesight, Tohru doesn't)

" Tohru! Don't run off like that again, you had me worried sick!", Kyo shouted bounding over to her. Tohru turned around just as these words were spoken, a smile appearing on her pale white face; she was so glad Kyo was here. As he finally reached her panting and out of breath (Turning red), She turned red because of how cute he looked.

She turned away to pick a flower and when she turned back he was shirtless and laying down in the grass. He had had arms sprawled out behind his head and his eyes closed; he appeared to be absorbing the sunlight as energy. (Lord knew he was tan enough already!) Tohru was even redder from this perfect shirtless image; she wanted to take a picture to save it! She just stood there staring at him; once he peeked open an eye and caught her, she looked away. She was blushing harder than ever before, she was so embarrassed!

Kyo laid there feeling so at peace when suddenly he felt another source of heat near him; opening his eyes to find Tohru was lying right next to him. Blushing deeply, he ran his hand through her long, silky, brown hair. She felt her scalp tingle from his touch and it brought shivers. Then he just looked at her, and she turned to face him. She just smiled at him helplessly, not really knowing what to say or do next. He laid his hand on her cheek again like he had in school earlier and Tohru knew what that meant! He gave a small grin and leaned in, and this time Tohru was ready!

Even though she felt like she couldn't breath, she was still alive. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen and...

" Tohru! Tohru, wake up!", Kyo had just shaken her out of a daze, as he had found her passed out in the meadow. As she rose she realized that Kyo and her laying together and kissing was only a dream. They were still in the friend zone here! She frowned with discontent as she stood up; she reached for the back of her head, it hurt alot! Kyo noticed this and steadied her as she got up.

" Hey did you hurt yourself?", He asked alarmedly, Tohru just shrugged wincing from the pain. Kyo rolled his eyes in annoyment.

" Well hell! Maybe you shouldn't have gone running off by yourself, without anyone even knowing!", Kyo exploded. Tohru felt tears growing in her eyes, but she wasn't gonna cry; it would only make Kyo feel bad. Since it was her fault she didn't wanna make him feel bad.

" I'm really sorry Kyo! I wont do it again I promise! Just please... STOP!", Tohru blew her fuse, suddenly bursting into tears uncontrollably. Kyo's face showed a sign of utter shock now, he didn't really know how to respond to this. Now he felt bad, just like Tohru was trying to avoid, just her luck! Although she scolded herself inside for doing this she couldn't stop crying; inside knowing it wasn't just because she was crying and making him feel bad... It was because she was too scared to tell him she loved him!

Kyo reached his hand down to Tohru's shoulder seeing as she had collapsed when she started crying, she rose up. She swatted the tears from her face and made herself look into Kyo's eyes directly... it was time! Kyo didn't really know what she was doing, since she still had tears on her face and was all red. She usually let herself cry but right now it looked like she had something to say! She outstretched a quaking arm to him and he not only took it he pulled her close to him.

Not quite close enough for him to transform, but held her head to his chest. Tohru's eyes widened from shock as she listened to the steady beat of Kyo's heart. That was a perfect moment for Tohru, she closed her eyes and interlocked her fingers with his. She knew they were just friends and this wasn't usually what friends did; but right now she didn't care! She could hear their hearts beat together in unison and it was perfect! Tohru felt tears roll down her cheeks but they weren't hers, she wasn't crying!

" Kyo?", Tohru whispered, opening up her eyes and looking up into his face. His bangs covered up his eyes, but she saw the tears dripping off chin, and was confused.

" Kyo I...", Tohru stopped as Kyo stroked a hand through her hair lightly, and sighed.

" Tohru please don't run off like that again, it makes me worry. I really care about you and don't want you to get hurt ever. I'm never gonna leave you, I'm always gonna protect you. Always, I'll be by your side always, thats a promise!", Kyo whispered down to her, Tohru didn't expect this at all! Somehow Kyo had a way of telling Tohru exactly what she NEEDED to hear, and it was awesome.

" I don't want you to Kyo...I...I..I kinda love you...", Tohru flushed as red as a tomato, but was relieved that she had finally gotten it out. Kyo's eyes shot open, and wondered if she had really just said what he had hoped she had said.

" I love you Tohru, I really really do.", Kyo blushed back, and Tohru lifted her head completely now; to look into his face. He was smiling, not his usual awkward grin; it was a real smile. It was a smile she had never seen on Kyo's face before, and it made her so happy!

He let his other hand come up and caress Tohru's left cheek; it was so warm and red. Tohru's eyes smiled, begging god to let this actually happen; to not tease her anymore! Kyo looked into her eyes for what appeared to be some sort of silent permission. Her eyes were screaming yes and she hoped he would see that; he did.

" Kiss me!", Tohru whispered softly as Kyo began to lean in; she closed her eyes. Kyo kissed her like he meant it too! As soon as their lips touched, Tohru slid her lips apart and kissed him back! Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder and realized Tohru had draped hers there for comfort. Even though this was their first kiss it was still really passionate.

BOOM! POP! FWEEEW!

Kyo and Tohru broke their connection and looked to where these loud noises were coming from. They were fireworks, blue, orange, green, red, yellow, pink =, all of the colors of the rainbow and so much more! As they chuckled and put their foreheads together, they kissed again. They kissed for a long time and when they were done they headed home.

As Tohru pranced in the house, seemingly walking on air ;Yuki and Shigure sat in the living room dinner-less. Kyo checked his face for lipstick marks in the mirror as he came in behind her and followed. Tohru quickly ignoring the boys ran upstairs to the bathroom to fix her make-up.

Kyo walked through the room and apparently had missed one big lipstick mark on his neck ; Yuki and Shigure stared at it wide-eyed. Kyo stood there and eyed them, checking them for odd signs.

" What the hell are you looking at you dumb rat!?", Kyo burst, anger suddenly flooding his body. Kyo rolled his eyes thinking, " dumb cat doesn't even know pfft"

" I'm looking at the lipstick covered hickey on you neck, stupid cat.", Yuki pointed out calmly. Kyo blushed a bit, covered it up with his hand and ran upstairs. That was all that happened for the rest of the night... Everyone avoided each other... lol!


	5. Sharing Is Caring!

"Ahhhh!", Tohru yawned as she sat up in her bed, she felt so hot. As she tore the covers off, she still felt hot and didn't know why. As she tried to escape the sheet also on top of her, she felt the weight of the sheet holding her down and was perplexed. She was pushing hard to escape but she felt trapped,suddenly tied up in the cottony material. She felt her fingernails catch on the sheet as she tumbled off the bed.

" Ow!", She howled, as she reached up to rub her head. Feeling her hand being all fuzzy she popped her eyes open and looking into the mirror. She screamed in utter despair; not knowing what to do. When Kyo had heard her scream, what sounded like bloody murder he awoke with a start. He ran out of his room and broke into Tohru's.

He saw her on the floor, and as soon as he saw her she dragged a sheet over her newly naked body. Kyo blushed and looked away embarrassed. Tohru also blushed yanking the comforter off the bed to cover herself up completely.

" Um Tohru, why'd... why'd you scream?", Kyo asked shielding his eyes. Tohru blushing enormously, remembered what had just happened and turned a ghostly white.

" Pl-please leave...", Tohru whispered. Kyo didn't quite understand why but wasn't gonna argue under these circumstances. As he nodded, he slipped out of the room silently. Once the door had closed behind him Tohru grabbed the clothes she was wearing off of her bed and put them on. While Kyo waited in the hallway, he was trying to think up a rational guess for why she would scream like that. When Tohru opened the door and walked out to Kyo she was still very pale. Kyo looked at her and reached for her hand, she pulled away.

" Kiss me.", Tohru demanded plainly, and unemotionally. Kyo was confused at first but wasn't gonna refuse that opportunity and leaned in. Tohru reached one hand up to his cheek and held it in place, then moved it down and onto her neck. As soon as his lips touched her neck a giant poof of smoke went up! Kyo stood there though finally realizing it wasn't him that just transformed... It was Tohru!

" See!", Tohru said in a hushed tone, licking her paw. Kyo couldn't say anything, all he saw before him was a small orange and white kitten grooming itself. He was wordless, never in his wildest dreams had he even dreamt this was possible!

" What the hell!", Kyo freaked out, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things... and he wasn't! Tohru had somehow transformed like he usually does but is orange AND white! All Tohru could do was walk around and stroke against Kyo, purring. Even when she was a cat she couldn't help but loving him, go figure! Kyo finally calming down a little, bent down and pet her lightly on the head, and she purred even louder!

" Tohru to be perfectly honest, this is very bad. We don't know how this happened to you, you somehow carry some of my curse now. We may not even be able to fix...", Kyo choked on the last part, fear taking over a clear part of his mind. Tohru could see the fear in Kyo's eyes as he talked, and it scared even her. Kyo had started to think a little straighter and decided the best thing to do right now would be to have Hatori come look at her; he didn't want to get Akito involved in this if he didn't need to be.

" I'm gonna go call Hatori alright? He can help us... i hope.", Kyo told her, as he stood up straight and headed for the phone. Tohru sat there not saying anything in response, but continued licking her paws. Kyo dialed the number nervously; trying to think of a way to explain this to Hatori without making him freak out. When Hatori picked up immediately he was at a loss for words, but knew he had to say something.

" Hello?", Hatori asked, he sounded annoyed; since he was constantly getting calls from the Shigure's house nowadays. Kyo just spit it out, and as he did Hatori dropped the glass he was holding; it shattered as it hit the ground with a crash!

" You're kidding me!? Kyo you'd better be serious! But this just isn't possible! Ergh! I'll be right there, don't move!", Hatori said spazzily; He grabbed his briefcase and flew out the door. The dial tone just went off after that, and as Kyo hung up the phone the expression on his face was priceless! He had never heard Hatori so spazzed and freaked out; the usually cool doctor had turned into the fool doctor!

" Is Hatori-", **POOF!** Tohru got cut off by her transforming back. As Kyo made a mini squeak and turned away blushing brightly. Tohru screamed in embarrassment, and ran into her room. Hoping no-one saw her and not even finishing her question. As she dragged some different clothes on she looked in the mirror. Her face was a mess and so was her hair; her arms were covered in spit and she suddenly remembered why. She wiped it off with a towel and brushed her hair; feeling it was so matted.

If this was the aftereffect of being a cat she didn't know how Kyo always managed to look so hot! She blushed internally thinking about Kyo, it was so weird she had never really thought about his appearance that much. She loved him for his heart and mind, but now that she thought about it I guess she loved him for how he looked now too!

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Kyo heard the door and walked up to answer it expectantly; as he did he felt a pit sink in his stomach. Hatori was there but he looked a little mad at Kyo; as he pushed past him into the house and down the hall to Tohru's room. Kyo followed behind angrily; he hated how Hatori acted so arrogant sometimes.

" Kyo you have better not been lying to me, you know how busy I am.", Hatori threatened, but inside knowing Kyo wouldn't lie about this sorta thing; this was Kyo's biggest fear! Kyo followed silently, making no comment to his threat. Hatori stopped at Tohru's door; he was a little hesitant. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door to make sure she was there. Tohru heard him, and let him in. She smiled to see it was Hatori, but was saddened by the expression on his face. It was stern, yet concerned.

" Oh Hatori, good to see you!", Tohru tried to sound cheerful. Hatori simply nodded and walked in. Kyo followed behind him and gave Tohru a reassuring look; they smiled at each other nervously. As Hatori sat on the edge of Tohru's bed he straightened his glasses, and just stared at them. Tohru felt very uncomfortable with this and moved nervously.

" So Kyo has told me the situation...", Hatori started. This made Tohru wince, not really sure how to feel. Hatori stood up and walked over to Tohru.

" I don't really have an answer for you, considering the curse has never been known to be transmittable. I would like to see how this works though so if you don't mind hug please.", Hatori instructed. Tohru and Kyo both knew that hugging wouldn't have an effect on Tohru, she only transformed when they had kissed. Nevertheless they looked at each other and embraced. 10-15 seconds later, nothing happened Kyo didn't transform! He was hugging a girl, wasn't he supposed to transform. Hatori watched and nodded, just as he had thought.

" Just as I thought, since Tohru is now cursed it is like she is part of the family. You guys can hug all you want and neither of you will transform. This is also very interesting, when do you transform then Tohru? I need to observe your transformation form.", Hatori hypothesized. Tohru and Kyo's cheeks both turned a bright red, they didn't really wanna kiss in front of Hatori that would just be awkward! They looked at each other and back at Hatori, giving a nervous smile. Hatori gave them an " I'm waiting" smile.

" Well there's one problem Hatori...", Kyo started nervously. Hatori raised an eyebrow to this, he didn't like problems.

" We'd have to kiss!", Tohru blurted uncontrollably; She couldn't hold it in any longer. Hatori raised both eyebrows at this, because this was a clue. Hatori cleared his throat and looked at Kyo.

" How did you two figure this out?", Hatori smirked, giving a look to Kyo. Kyo rolled his eyes and blushed; Tohru just blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

" Well, we just...", Tohru was cut off by Kyo's hand on her cheek. She was breathless now, she suddenly forgot what she was saying; she didn't know how he did that either! Anyway she put her hand up on top of his hand, it was so warm. He took the other hand and tucked a loose hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. Tohru's cheeks flooded red again, and she felt shivers run up and down her spine.

" Kyo?", Tohru whispered lightly. Kyo knew what she was asking when she said it like that. They had both completely forgot Hatori was there, and he couldn't believe how Kyo was acting! He had never ever acted like this to Kagura or anyone before!

"He must really care about Tohru then.", Hatori figured. Kyo looked into her eyes for a second more than closed his and kissed her. Tohru closed her eyes as well, and plunged her lips into his; forgetting the whole reason that they were kissing. Kyo hadn't forgotten though, and as soon as he moved his lips down to kiss Tohru's neck...

_**POOF!**_

A puff of orange and white smoke came up from where Kyo and Tohru were standing. As Kyo stepped back Hatori stepped forward with wonderment. Once the smoke cleared, there sat Tohru the orange and white kitty!

" Well then. Let's take a look!", Hatori exclaimed, reaching down to pick Tohru up and look at her. Kyo cringed a little with the thought that Tohru changing back while Hatori was still holding her!

" Sick bastard!", Kyo growled to himself. Hatori turned around hearing Kyo grumbling.

After further observation's Hatori was surprised to find that Tohru's curse wasn't even of the same origin as Kyo's. They were completely separate yet connected in a big way! Since Tohru and Kyo both share the curse of the cat, only others with the same curse can activate Tohru's transformation. Excluding the fact that when she gets too stressed out or tired she will transform automatically. Her neck now, lets move onto her neck! When Kyo kisses her neck, she transforms; we have a hypothesis on this too! I will now get on with the story and let Hatori actually explain this to them...

Hatori finally stood up; putting Tohru down and turning to Kyo.

" Kyo, Tohru. I believe I know why whenever you kiss Tohru's neck she transforms, that is also how you transferred the curse. You see we have veins in our necks that transfer blood and nutrients to the rest of our body, seeing as we're human. ( Well mostly human!)

Upon further examination of Tohru, I have seen that she has a very thin layer of skin as for her neck. Kyo carries this splittable gene of the curse of the cat, which he then gave to you.", Hatori spoke looking at Tohru.

" Along with that lets bring the history of the curse of the cat into context here. In the past the people who were cursed with the cat never had the chance to fall in love, they were locked up forever before they had the chance. Since we have never seen what happens when someone with the curse of the cat falls in love, its very possible that because you guys... love each other. This made Tohru's immune system a lot weaker, making it a lot harder to fight off the curse's effects. Which by the looks of it, your immune system lost, Tohru. That is your emotional immune system, not your biological immune system. Kyo also could have transmitted the curse through regular mouth to mouth contact, or french kissing. Either way it got into her system and isn't extractable. It seems to have already settled into her system, and I'm afraid there is not much we can do about this Tohru; my apologies.", Hatori went on. Kyo and Tohru just sitting there listening and waiting for Tohru to transform back. Hatori suddenly thought of something and became perplexed though.

" Although Tohru by the logic of all of this, Kyo should have fully transmitted the curse. It seems you two share the curse, half and half. How long was your kiss, you might have stopped early during the transmitting process. Therefore tohru only got some of the curse, because it was your first kiss that was the only one that could've transmitted it!", Hatori made a breakthrough! Kyo and tohru were thinking back to last night and remembered how the fireworks had cut them off. they both blushed guiltily.

" Well, we were cut off about 30 seconds into it, by some fireworks and thats when Kyo moved his lips down to my neck.", Tohru explained, awkwardly. Hatori had a thought that changed his previous thoughts; with the neck anyway.

" Alright I think I have it figured out this time. When you two kissed it began to transmit the curse, but didn't get a chance to transmit all of the way. When Kyo pulled away too early and instead put his lips on your neck, the curse attempted to transmit through there but couldn't. Instead it left a permanent biological mark, made of microscopic parts of the curse. So whenever Kyo's lips touch that part of your neck it excites the particles of the curse and causes both the inside and out to activate; causing her to transform!", hatori finished re-explaining. Right as he finished they heard a POOF! Tohru yelled and told them to leave; as they scrambled out of the room Tohru thought about everything Hatori had just said. Now they were compatible in more than one way, they were like connected! As Tohru got re-dressed she thought about all of this, she was cursed now. Her and Kyo were like family now, neither of them were affected by hugging. Only when his lips touched her neck, how extraordinary!

She didn't really know how to feel but as she emerged from her room; she saw Hatori and Kyo talking. She couldn't really read the expressions on their faces very well, as they turned to look at her. When he saw Tohru walking towards him, he was ready to get down on his hands and knees and apologize harder than he had ever done before! But right once she was close enough, she pulled him into a big hug. Kyo was shocked at first but then sunk into it, it was her way of saying it was ok. He didn't have to say anything, she knew he was sorry. She was telling him he shouldn't be, that it wasn't his fault.

"Kyo?", Tohru whispered. Kyo opened his previously closed eyes and looked at her beautiful hair.

" Yes?", He replied, just as quietly. Tohru smiled lightly as a tear escaped her eye.

" I love you!", Tohru admitted finally. Kyo could feel a tear in his eye begging to escape as well, but he just couldn't. Hatori was here, and he would never let Kyo live it down.


End file.
